You can let go
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: A one shot song fic about Harry and his Daughter Lily, based of the song You can let go by Crystal Shawanda. Co Written by Me and remuslives.


**You Can Let Go**

**A one-shot song fic by oOoJadedoOo and remuslives. Based off the song You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda.**

**Disclaimer- We own neither the Song or the characters within.**

_Wind blowin' on my face Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste Of what freedom's really like_

_He was runnin' right beside me His hand holdin' on the seat_

Daddy was finally going to teach me how to fly my broom; James and Albus wouldn't be able to tease me now, when they flew around the yard. I was going to do so well that I would fly circles around them. I started to kick off the ground, but Daddy held tight to the tail.

"Wait, Lily," Daddy said, keeping me hovering so my feet were scraping against the ground. "We're going to take this slow. Remember what I said, no matter what happens, hang onto the broom."

"I will Daddy," I promised again. I started moving slowly forward when I heard Albus taunting me from above.

"Look James! She's too scared to come up here."

I risked a look up at the sky and saw my brothers flying in circles just above Mummy's head. Now, I was even more determined that I would show them up. I began to tilt the boom upward, then I made the mistake of looking down and the ground looked very far away. I panicked and let go of the broom. Luckily, Daddy was still hanging onto it and caught me. I heard James and Albus's laughter from above me again.

"She was two feet off the ground," Albus guffawed.

"Lily, are you sure you want to do this? You could get hurt. I think..." Daddy started but I cut him off.

"I can do it!" I tried to sound brave. When Daddy sent me down, I turned and stuck my tongue out at my brothers.

"Look petal," Daddy said, kneeling down in front of me. "Maybe we should wait until you're a little older."

"I'm ready _now_, Daddy." I gave him my best Mummy-face. It worked; he smiled at me and nodded. I held my breath as I climbed back on and made doubly sure not to look at the ground.

"Start slow," he whispered right beside me.

I kicked off the ground again and kept my eyes straight ahead, I could do this. I tried to bring the broom a little higher and leaned forward. The broom started to wobble a little but I steadied it. I was feeling more confident then, I even risked looking back to smile at Daddy, who was still holding tight to the tail.

I started to go a little faster so that Daddy had to jog to keep up. Then, I rose a little higher in the air, picking up speed as I went. The wind ruffled my hair and I had the urge to close my eyes, but once again, Daddy saved me with one word of warning, "Lily." I could hear his breathing coming fast as he ran to stay beside me, still holding tight to my broom.

"I'm flying!" I screamed loudly. I could hear Mummy cheering behind us.

"Yes. You're flying and doing a great job. Just keep it steady," Daddy said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I could even hear James and Albus cheering me on. Brothers are like that, you know. They tease you to no end but when it counts, they cheer you on. Their cheers encouraged me and I felt even more confident. I _could _do this.

_I took a deep breath and hollered As I headed for the street_

_You can let go now Daddy, you can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready To do this on my own_

_(It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary _

_But I want you to know _

_I'll be okay now, Daddy You can let go_

_I was standin' at the altar _

_Between the two loves of my life _

_To one I've been a daughter To one I soon would be a wife _

_When the preacher asked, 'Who gives this woman?' Daddy's eyes filled up with tears _

I took a deep breath as Mum adjusted my veil; she smiled at me in the mirror. I wasn't nervous; I knew I loved Ash and this was the day I would be become Mrs. Ashton Frank Longbottom. The name I had scribbled in my notebook a hundred times.

"You look beautiful," Mummy whispered as I turned. She kissed both of my cheeks.

"Let's just hope I don't trip on my way down the aisle," I said to lighten the mood.

James and Albus entered then as if they knew our mother was about to burst into tears; they looked very dashing in their dress robes. "Awe, little Lily's all grown up," James teased light heartedly.

"Are you sure she should be wearing white?" Albus asked so that our mother couldn't hear. The boys both snickered under their breaths until Mum slapped them lightly on the back of their heads.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Mum glared at them.

You had to love them, no matter how old they got or how dashing they looked, they would still harass me, even on my wedding day. I shuddered to think of the things they would be saying to Ash as I walked up the aisle. He had shared some of the practical jokes my dear brothers had pulled for his Bachelor party and I was sincerely hoping they had gotten it out of their systems.

Alone again with Mum, and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I stole one last glance in the mirror and smiled as the reflection of Daddy circled my throat with a necklace of pearls. My hand flew automatically up to touch the beautiful gift.

"You're look so beautiful, my little petal," he said, still behind me in the mirror. "Don't ever forget this moment, Lily, and how much we love you."

"I promise, Daddy," I whisper barely loud enough for him to hear.

To my shock, I saw his eyes fill up with tears. In all my years, I had never seen my father even close to tears.

"Don't be sad Daddy; I will always be your little girl," I said a bit louder.

"I know," he whispered kissing the top of my head. "But now I'll have to share you."

I laughed softly

"Time to go, love," Mum said and left the room to take her seat.

Daddy held out his arm and I laced mine through his. I'm not sure which of us was holding on tighter as we passed through the aisle of standing guests. I could feel my cheeks turn red under all the watchful eyes, and lowered mine to the grass.

"Don't look down, Lily, look straight ahead. See what's waiting for you at the end?"

I raised my eyes to see Ash smiling back at me. My nervousness left me, I could have been standing there naked in front of all my friends and family, it would not have stopped me from walking up that aisle to marry Ash. I had to catch myself from running, if Daddy was not holding so tightly to my arm, I may have. When we finally made it to the alter, I stood between my father and my soon-to-be husband, Daddy still had not let go.

The priest said, "Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I do."

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm 'Til I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now Daddy, you can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready To do this on my own _

_(It's still) (It still feels) a little bit scary _

_But I want you to know I'll be okay now, Daddy _

_You can let go_

_It was killin' me to see The strongest man I ever knew _

_Wastin' away to nothin' In that hospital room _

_'You know he's only hangin' on for you' _

_That's what the night nurse said _

I stood in the doorway, leaning against my husband, watching my little girl sleep. I couldn't bring myself to go to the next doorway where my son slept, looking _so much _like his grandfather. I wanted to be at St. Mungo's with Mum and my brothers, but they all told me I should go home and get some sleep. I was terrified to leave Daddy lying there in that bed, looking so thin and pale.

A pecking at the window made my heart drop to my stomach. I ran to unroll the message from James, Ash stood right behind me holding onto my shoulders. I prayed that he hadn't slipped away in the short time had been gone. I wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet.

"What's it say love?" Ash asked in a low voice

"He's taken a turn for the worse, if that's possible," I whispered as tears ran down my face. "I shouldn't have left him."

Ash gave my shoulders a slight squeeze. "Go now love, I'll owl Mum to stay with the kids and be there as soon as I can."

Kissing his cheek in reply, I hurriedly made my way to the apparition point. When I arrived, the hospital was very quiet; it gave me a since of foreboding as I made my way to the wing my father was in. Everyone was huddled around his bed, silenced tears sliding down their cheeks. They all looked over to me only my mother seemed to possess the ability to form words.

"Lily," she said quietly and pulled me into her embrace.

"Is he..."

"No, he's still holding on. I think he's been waiting for you," Mum said quietly through her tears.

"Daddy?" I moved to his side. His eyes were closed and he was so very still, only the slight rise and fall of his chest gave evidence that he still lived. "Oh, Daddy." My trembling hand moved to clasp his. I could hear James murmuring to Mum.

Mum released me and whispered in my ear, "We'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head numbly, never taking my eyes off my father. This had to all be a bad dream, Harry Potter was invincible, and he was not going to die in this hospital bed. I'm not sure how long I sat there; my family did not return.

I laid my hand on Daddy's chest, watching it rise and fall with his breaths. And then it stopped, his chest didn't lift in that shallow breath I had been expecting. "Daddy!" A moment's hesitation and then it rose just an inch as he continued his silent struggle to survive. My eyes were so clouded with tears, I couldn't see that face I knew so well. I climbed onto the bed and lay down beside him. My lips touched his cold ear.

_My voice and heart were breakin' As I crawled up in his bed, _

_and said You can let go now, Daddy You can let go _

_Your little girl is ready To do this on my own _

_It's gonna be a little bit scary But I want you to know _

_I'll be okay now, Daddy You can let go _

_You can let go_

**A/n Thanks for beta Kara!**


End file.
